Love Doll
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: "This is not a love story..." Modern AU. OOC. RATED M FOR SO MANY OBVIOUS REASONS! XD YAOI. SebastianxGrell. NO LIKES, NO READ YO! OuO
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

YAYS! I keep giving you guys lots and lots of unfinished works~! orz I was not about to post this yet but I didn't realize that this had stayed too long already in my doc files and I almost panic when I saw that it only had 3 days left before it expires and be deleted. QnQ I can't really save things like this in my laptop since I can't keep things private in my OWN LAPTOP. /sobs WHYYY MOM WHYYY.

And so I just need to post this to keep it from suddenly disappearing...please bear with me guys, I promise I will not drop any of my stories! No matter how long it will take me, as long as there still are people reading them, I will finish them all~!

I just thought this was a bit stupid so I was hesitant to post it but...

Ughuu...I'm gomen~ XDD

* * *

**_______Love Doll  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: M  
__Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing: SebastianxGrell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

It was Year 1000XX when they are first created. A perfect copy of a human anatomy and functions; but they were not humans, no. They were dolls given to life; they are called "Love Dolls". Because it is said that those dolls live base on the level of "love" that you will put into it, whatever they mean about that. It was silly, why would they even create such a thing? And for what purpose? The fact that the Earth's population is rapidly increasing and never decreasing, it was one stupid idea. Sebastian cannot help but wonder.

He turn the TV on to only see an advertisement of one of those damn dolls, so he turn it back off. He sighed. Those things were never a problem to him and the company he is trying to run when those dolls were first brought into the world, but now these things are making everything hard for him. Sebastian's mother, Rachel and his now step-father Vincent Phantomhive just got married three years ago, and suddenly he is now responsible into helping his step-dad into running his business. Vincent has a son but that son of his is still very young so he, being the oldest and 'in the right age' as Vincent had put it, is to help manage his big and successful company, the Funtom Toys Co.- that is going to be less successful now because of those stupid dolls.

Those dolls where not children toys of course, they should never be a problem as competition with Funtom but as this stupid manufacturers develop them, they become children's friend 'to play together with'. Now most children run around like silly with the dolls chasing after them like silly as well instead of playing normal toys the Funtom Company sells. It was annoying, he could rip his hair off his head in frustration as he tried to think of a new strategy to make their market rise once again.

The creator of 'Love Doll' himself, a creepy grinning old man with a long silver hair, had offered Funtom to be a partner, but Sebastian had boldly refused. He will not support such an absurd thing. Those dolls' creation is just pure madness. Just like the one who created it.

His phone suddenly rang, cutting his irritating line of thoughts. Seeing the name of the caller appear on the screen of his vibrating phone, he wished he could not answer it, but he knew the guy will not leave him alone until he answer his call. Groaning, he answered it with a snarl.

"This is not the right time to annoy me Claude."

"Every time is a right time to annoy you Sebastian."

Sebastian boldly roll his eyes, it's not like he can see him. "What do you want Claude Faustus?"

"I have a gift for you, and I just wanted you to know Mr. Sebastian Michaelis-Phantomhive that it is going to arrive in your doorstep in just a few minutes from now."

"What?"

"Well, happy birthday my _dear_ friend. I think you'll love my gift for you." Claude said sarcastically in his usual stoic voice.

"You bastard, I do not like receiving gifts from you!"

"Why not?"

"You gave me a dead cat on my last birthday!" Sebastian growled.

"Ahh, I didn't mean that. I put that cat alive in that box before sending it to you. It might have died inside the box because I forgot to make a room for the cat's oxygen."

"Right...and that dead crow before that?"

"I accidentally wrapped the ribbon around its neck too tightly. It was looking fine then, so I thought it was just right."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. Honestly, he don't even know why they became friends. "If you keep killing my 'gifts' accidentally, then might as well not give me something that is prone to _death_."

"I've learn my lesson. I'm sure you'll love this one. I think you'll even thank me for it." Sebastian then heard him snicker before cutting the line and he suddenly have this strong urge to go to his friend's house and burn it down with him. He don't even care if it is his birthday today, he even forgot it himself. And whatever it is that that Claude guy is going to give him, he already had a feeling that he will definitely hate it. Like he always do.

The doorbell then rang. He sighed again.

_'I guess he was not lying when he said it's going to arrive in just a few minutes.'_ He thought.

"Mr. Sebastian Michaelis?" The delivery guy asked.

Sebastian only nodded.

"Please sign here." The delivery guy said, handing him the paper to sign. The guy then put the huge box inside his apartment with the help of the other delivery guy after Sebastian is finished signing. "Please take care of it Sir. It's a bit expensive." The guy said finally before disappearing with his friend to their delivery truck.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the huge box. What in the world could be inside it?

_'I think I can even fit my person inside.'_

Not wanting to prolong his curiosity even longer, he unwrapped it and almost screamed in horrifying fury at what he saw inside it. Inside the box is another box with fancy stupid drawings and letters that says, "Love Doll". Now the urge of wanting to burn that bastard Claude is getting more and more stronger. He was just expressing his hate towards this things a while ago and now he have one inside his apartment.

Sebastian stare at it curiously but with hateful eyes.

_'Might as well check what it looks like? I can always return it back saying it's defective or I don't want it anymore so that they'll take it back. It's not like I give a damn if Claude can't get a refund for that money he paid for it.' _He thought, smirking.

And the guy said _this is expensive_.

He started to unwrap it further more and inside the box is a capsule where he figured that the doll is sleeping comfortably. Carefully, he opened it and almost blush at the beauty he saw. The doll was so beautiful, he can't help but stare at it and forget all his hate about them. It has a beautiful long red hair, the reddest hair he had ever seen, like blood flowing like a water-curtain in his delicate body with porcelain-like skin that looked so soft and smooth to the touch like a real female human. But there is only one problem.

It was a _male_.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch. What the hell is that Claude thinking sending him a _male_ doll? Isn't this love dolls supposed to be like a pleasure toy for those perverts who aren't yet to find their destined partners in life? _'Is that bastard trying to imply something with this?!'_ Sebastian stood abruptly, and in his anger, kicked the capsule a bit too hard. The capsule falls and so the doll inside it. He gasped, he almost regretted his actions as soon as the doll hit the ground. Since it was in standing position, it made the impact more damaging.

But what horrifies Sebastian more was the sudden blood coming out from its forehead where the impact is severed.

_'It's bleeding...? What the...'_

He quickly pull the doll in his arms and check the damage. How was it possible that it bleeds? Isn't this a_ doll_? Sebastian was panicking and he didn't know what to do but to stop the bleeding like he will do with a real human's wound. After cleaning it up and wrapping its nakedness temporarily with a blanket, he grab the manual inside the package and read it. He scan it with his eyes until it caught something that called his attention. It said, "New DOLL MODEL#GR377 - 90% Human" He continued reading with his eyes,

"New functions added:

- Safe to feed any food and beverages.

- Bleeds like a normal human.

- And now produced a heart beat as it breathes!"

Sebastian's brows narrowed at those words. "What the hell is this?! Are they trying to replace the human race?!" He shouted, unaware that he had yelled a bit too loud.

"Why are you angry Master?"

The voice almost made Sebastian jumped out of his skin. The lifeless body just a while ago is now staring innocently at him with big rounded beautiful gold-green eyes that seem to glow with life. It blinked up at him before smiling widely.

"Perhaps my dear Master wants me to make him haaaappy~?" The doll then said, not waiting long for a reply, inching closer to his face.

Sebastian immediately put the palm of his hand on the doll's face before it can get any closer to him. "I am not your 'Master'. This is all a misunderstanding, they sent you to the wrong address!"

"B-but it can't be! I have this strong feeling that you really are my Master! We are destined to be together~!" The redhead said in a sing-song voice, gesturing overly dramatic expressions as it still tries to attach itself onto him.

"Since when you toys had a 'feeling'?" He snapped. "Get away from me this instant!"

The doll then suddenly stopped, pulled back, and pouted. "We are designed to have one~!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that you're still just a toy."

The doll frowned. "No, we're not!"

"Yes, you are. Tell me, what is the purpose you are created?"

The redheaded doll's face then brighten as it proudly begun to state its purpose. "I am created to bring love and care to my Master that he or she deserve that no man can ever give him or her~! I-"

"Wrong." He said, rudely cutting the doll's sentence off.

"Whaa...?"

"You were created to be a temporary pleasure for us until we are done playing with you, deemed you useless and throw you out like garbage." He then look in the doll's direction with hateful eyes. "You see, we are not to stay with you forever, you are destined to be thrown out in the end and be left alone like a toy you are."

The doll was greatly taken aback. It was evident in its wide teary eyes that Sebastian's words had hurt it like it would to a human.

"B-but...they said-"

"Who? Your creator?" He huffed. "They lied."

"I...see."

"So much for bringing 'love'." Sebastian then mocked.

The redheaded doll shot him a glare and he thought it would start harassing him with words of anger or maybe attack him physically, but after a moment, the doll only took a deep breath and its words quite different from what he expected.

"Then please let me!" It said, full determination in its face.

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow. "Let you what?"

"Let me serve my purpose to you until you got tired of me and throw me away! Let me serve you Master!" It bowed low after saying the last word, begging.

Sebastian was speechless. He had not expected that. Maybe the redhead is just faking its emotions and his cruel words had not really affected the doll at all.

He knew it.

"No." He said, stoically.

"Why?!"

"I am returning you back."

The doll looked sadly at him, but it didn't give up. "No! Please! ! !"

"No."

"But-"

"NO. And that's that." He snapped. He always hated repeating himself.

"Then...until the delivery people shows up! Please I'm begging you! I wanna serve until those guys..." It trailed off the last words, not finishing its sentence.

Sebastian sighed in defeat and annoyance. "Fine. But only until those delivery guys come and pick you up." The doll nodded eagerly, its face practically beaming in happiness. It was about to leap off the floor and tackle him in an embrace when he decided to stop it by speaking again. "And you are sleeping on the couch."

The redhead halted mid-way and pouted, crossing its arms in its chest. "Whyyy?! Can't I sleep in your bed~?"

"No."

"But-" It started to argue again but Sebastian shot it a glare that dared the doll to say more. "Okay..."

Sebastian then walked to his room and rummage into his piles of unused clothes before returning in the living room and handing the doll some clothes that he found. "Wear those. I don't want you walking around here naked."

With a sullen expression, the doll only nodded, but then looking all amaze as it was handed the clothes it was to wear.

Sebastian thought the redhead looked cute there for a moment, but he immediately shook the thought off of his head. "And don't go wondering around at night. Stay there. You got that? Can you do that?"

"Yes~! I can definitely do that for my _handsome_ Master~!" The doll enthusiastically answered, purposefully stressing the word 'handsome'.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before returning into his room and locking the door. He don't want the doll creeping into his bed while he sleeps.

The doll then immediately tried to wear the clothes it was given as soon as its master was out of sight. It took it about half an hour before finally figuring out how it can put itself inside those clothes correctly, and then sitting obediently _exactly_ to where its master had somehow accidentally pointed, which is _beside_ the couch and not_ on_ the couch.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**TBC.**_

* * *

_Soo...how did that go? QuQ I would very like to hear your thoughts~! And yeah...I'll try to make an update to any of my stories at least once a week. orz_

_Hey, you can also PM me about what you would like me to update next, sometimes I also need those kinds of reminders because I can honestly forget things MOST OF THE TIME~ /shot I promise I will not feel harassed! XDD Well, as long as you say it as kindly as you can. *rolls*_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW! I feel lots of LOVES with them~!  
Sankyuuu very much for reading yo~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

Here's the update for this week~! YAYS! OuO But it will be the last for this month, because I will be gone until in the middle of October~ And so I will say this now,** I WILL NOT BE UPDATING SOON!** XDD

Also, since** ZombiesKisses** has mentioned it in her review, I thought I'd share this~ OuO This story was indeed inspired by a manga I read a long time ago~ It's titled **"Love Neco"** and **"Lovers Doll"** by one of my favorite mangaka, **Mishima Kazuhiko-sensei**~! :DD Both are really awesome manga! Though, the plot I made for this story is different from the two~ I just had the urge to write something like this in the spur of the moment! LOL. I thought a Grell doll would be ADOORABLE~ OuO And so I kept the story until chapter three and then I leave it unfinished. XDD But since you guys seems interested, I guess I will have to finish it now huh? *rolls*

And for **Helloria**, the rated T is a typo~ AMG. This can't be rated T for soo many reasons! Ehehehe~ Sorry about that~ XDD though I'm not yet sure if I'm going to put some lemons...orz

**Sankyuuu very much for all the reviews~! You guys saved this story! I was meaning to have it discontinued~ But since you guys are there, I already have the ending done in my head! QuQ**

/SOBNESS

Read the two manga and her other manga as well if you have time! You will not regret it! ! ! XDD

Hopes you likes this chapter~!

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian had woke up early the next day as he always does. He let out a small yawn before getting himself out of bed and out of his bedroom, almost jumping out of his skin when a soft mewl was heard from his living room and the doll from yesterday the first to greet his range of sight. He had almost forgot about it. That he was not alone now in his apartment.

Seeing the doll on the floor whimpering with big rounded teary eyes, he raised one elegant eyebrow to its direction. "What?"

"M-master...c-can I go to the b-bathroom? I-I wanna p-pee..." The redhead cried softly, its voice shaking with its body as it tried to hold on a little bit longer to keep its raging bladder from bursting.

Hearing the doll's little cry for his permission, Sebastian immediately put a hand in his mouth and coughed to cover up his sudden amusement. "Go ahead."

The redheaded doll quickly stood, barefooted, and rushed to where it thought the bathroom is, holding its too large black sweatpants to prevent it from falling further down its waist.

"The bathroom is on the other side." Sebastian then said.

The doll rushed back and almost trip from the length of the pants it's wearing but finally managed to find the bathroom and entered it with urgency. Sebastian could only stop himself from laughing too hard, the redhead's antics are starting to get entertaining for him and it was only so early in the morning, his day has not even started yet.

Sebastian shook his head and will his laughter to stop, a small smile gracing his lips. It was so long since the last time he was able to laugh that way._ 'What a very nice feeling.'_ He thought, he had almost forgotten how good it really felt...to laugh with genuine laughter. Even a smile is rare for him, he was often found scowling or if not, with a blank or a serious expression in his too handsome face. Though, it did not stop anyone into offering themselves to him likes whores. He sighed, and started to prepare some breakfast for himself then he remembered that the doll was able to eat as well...

But was it necessary to feed it? He don't think so.

It is only a 'Doll' after all.

The redhead then finally walked out of the bathroom with a happy sigh. All the clothes that Sebastian gave to it was a bit too large for its smaller figure and it all desperately clung to its petite form, the shirt hanging loosely on its other shoulder and you can't even see its feet because of the pant's length. He _almost_ admitted it to himself how cute the redheaded doll looked in his clothes.

"Haaah~ I thought I was going to die!" The doll said, beaming happily at him.

"Who even said you can't use the bathroom?" Sebastian said plainly. "And since when did you 'toys' started needing the bathroom?"_  
_

The redhead shot him a light glare in his second question but disregarded it as soon, and answered his first question instead. "Because you said to stay..."

Sebastian cannot help but roll his eyes. Really? So it's his fault now?

"What are you, a dog?"

"I can be if you want me to~!" It cheered, not even taking offence at his suppose to be insult.

Sebastian huffed. It was now getting boring trying to insult something that can never feel it. It was even more fun insulting Claude instead.

The doll continued, "Or, I can be a cat~ and a bunny, and a bear, or a cow-"

"A cow?" He interrupted, with a flat look on his face.

"Yes, yes~! Listen," The doll then cleared its throat and started making a sound. "Moo~ Moooooooo~"

"That's a cow?"

"Yes~" The redhead responded with confidence, seeming proud of itself with its head held high.

"You sounded like some guy in a horror house who try to scare people but is failing _terribly_."

The doll's eyebrows furrowed at the cruel remarks, his lower lip started poking in an adorable pout. "No, ghost people say 'Boo~' and not 'Moo~'. I said 'Moo~'!" Exclaimed by the doll who repeated the difference between the two sounds in a sing-song voice, but still with a pout.

"It sounded the same to me."

"No, NO! Listen to it carefully! Moo-" It was going to repeat the sounds again, but Sebastian's eyebrow had already started twitching in annoyance and so, it has to stop.

"Stop. Just, STOP." He commanded, irritation evident to his handsome face. "You only sounded like a crying whale now."

Seeing his angry expression, the doll stopped and look sadly to the side seeming ashamed of itself for angering its master. And Sebastian was almost thankful at the silence that it brings, but it looks like the doll was not one to take silence as a good thing to enjoy for a long period of time.

"I can be a bunny...or a bear-"

"No."

"Or a dog-"

"No."

"A ca-"

"No. NO. Not a dog, nor a cat, or a_ frog_. No, nothing. Now, please shut up."

The doll was not able to answer, being scolded had made it to finally stop. Though, only for a while. "I did not say anything about being a frog. I don't want to be a frog! They're ugly!" The redhead exclaimed, slightly offended.

_'Oh, now It is insulted?'_ Sebastian sighed in great annoyance, his fingers automatically rubbing the bridge of his nose to tend to his new found headache. He did not say anything more and put his breakfast and morning tea on the table in silence, sat on his chair, and the doll sitting itself on the chair opposite to him. He ignored it. Or at least he tried to. But how can he, if all it do was stare at him and follow his every move with its glowing gold-green eyes while smiling without any reason?

"Could you please stop doing that?"

The doll blink at him, confused.

"Stop staring. It's creeping me out." He snapped.

"Oh, s-sorry..." It apologized, trying to look at other things around the small kitchen except in Sebastian's direction- in which the doll was obviously failing to keep up. Maybe the doll was really attracted to his face? But who wasn't? Though, he was sure that the doll is only acting what it is supposed to around its master.

"I called your manufacturer last night, they said they are going to pick you up after a week." He then said after a moment.

The doll tensed at the mention of its manufacturer but then quickly covered it with a wide smile. "Ohh...then I still have a whole week to be together with you master Sebastian~!" It said, a bit too enthusiastic.

Sebastian shot the redhead a hard glare. "How did you even know my name?"

"It was written in your clothes~"

He frowned. He had forgotten to take the label off when he put them to the laundry. Well, at least now he does not have to introduce himself to the doll anymore; Sebastian hates petty introductions with a passion, it is only a waste of his precious time. But, speaking of names, "Do you have a name?"

The redhead shook its head. "Nope. You're the one who's suppose to give me one~"

"Hm. Doesn't matter then."

"You won't name me?" The redhead tilted its head to the side.

"You don't need it." Sebastian said plainly, finishing the last of his breakfast.

The doll then pouted. "That hurts my feelings."

"You don't HAVE feelings. They just made you believe that you have, so you thought YOU have."

The redhead was about to argue more but it knows better than to argue further with its master. And so, the doll just kept its cool instead. "Then something you could call me for my temporary stay...?"

"I won't need to call you." He said nonchalantly, before standing up from his seat and putting the dishes in the sink to wash. The doll looked sadly at him but then, it stood next to him after a short moment and watched him do things at the small counter.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to do that? I can do it for you instead when I learned~! You don't have to do that work ever again- in a whole week!" It smiled widely after correcting itself.

Looking at the doll more closely, it is the first that Sebastian noticed how sharp the doll's teeth are, like a shark's. Why would they form it like that? He thought, but soon shrugged it off, leaving it to those creepy bastards' weird way of thinking.

Sebastian was also hesitant to trust the redhead with house chores but he might as well took advantage of making the doll his temporary maid if it is going to stay for a week. He had stopped hiring himself a maid since a long time ago, because every single one of them, either they may be a maid or a butler, they all try to seduce him. It annoyed and disgust him to no end, that's why after the last one, he never hire another maid or butler.

Even though the doll was a bit too feminine for a _male _class, it does not bother him much. The fact that it pretty much look a lot like a girl instead at first glance. And he will definitely not be seduced by it either. It is probably made out of metals inside and some wires and cords or something underneath those artificial flesh. Who would want to have sexual intercourse to such things?

"Alright, listen to my instructions carefully."

The redhead beamed in pure happiness and nodded its head eagerly.

Sebastian then started teaching the doll how to wash the dishes, clean, and some other house chores that is necessary to be an excellent butler, including their etiquette- though, it was highly doubtful for the redheaded doll to follow said etiquette. The doll cannot even stay quiet for about a minute or two. It was a good thing that Sebastian had the day off from work today to supervise his new found butler for the whole day. He does not like going out in his day offs anyway.

Unfortunately, the day did not go well for him or his poor apartment.

Most of the tableware that needed to be washed got broken, the laundry room got flooded by bubbles, and his carpeted floor got bleached.

It was hard for him to gulp it all down, his anger, as he watched with wide and horrified eyes the current state of his apartment.

In the end, he had to clean all the mess the redheaded doll made instead of becoming a big help to him. It was hopeless, the doll was really that bad in doing house chores. And it can't even serve a proper tea! Sebastian almost cried in frustration at the big mess his apartment had become in the hands of his trainee, he did not even know how it was possible to create such a mess in such a short period of time. It even amazed him in some point, and he was not one to get easily amazed with things.

"Waaaaah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Master Sebastian!"

Sebastian could only sigh in great defeat. And head straight to his bedroom to think things over...

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

"Master Sebastian, are you still mad at me...?" The redhead asked, inching closer to its master who at the moment is still ignoring the doll as he let some workers changed the carpet on his floor. "Don't be mad at me anymore~" The doll then cooed, snaking an arm around his waist from behind and the other arm went to caress his chest, with its head pressing in his back.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He growled, gripping the hand in his chest with unnecessary strength and away from his person.

The doll whined in pain, "It's because you keep ignoring me..."

"I will ignore you whenever I want. And please keep yourself away from my person, I thought you already know how much I hated your...kind." Sebastian said coldly.

"Everyone needs a hug every once in a while, you know~" The doll pouted, rubbing its wrist that was gripped hard and was now starting to reddened.

Sebastian only huffed, leaving the doll alone in the living room, believing that it will listen to his command just like the last time.

However, the next few days went the same. It would follow him wherever he go around his big apartment when he's home, and tried to touch him whenever it finds a chance to do so. Most of the time, it would hide in some corner and tried to catch him in a hug but thankfully, he always manages to dodge it. It frustrates him, the doll was a complete pervert. It shows its true nature more and more everyday and it almost scare him. He felt like the chance of him getting rape is already at a dangerously high level.

And the fact that the doll talks _a lot_ was greatly annoying, making different version of his name 'to make it sound cute', it said. He was not used to having a bouncing ball of energy inside his apartment, that most of the time insisted that they are 'meant to be together~' and that It loves him very much.

Why did he allow such a thing stay inside his apartment again?

"Sebas-chan~! ! ! Aren't you done with that yet?" The redhead whined, rolling lazily on the floor as it watch him work on his paperwork. His white-dress shirt almost showing the doll's smooth chest and shoulder with how loose it is to the doll's figure.

Sebastian groaned at one of the pet names the doll has given him. He hated it with passion, but the doll just won't listen to him anymore. Why is that? Maybe it got broken?

"I am not done yet. Go watch some TV and leave me alone."

"But I want to spend time with you~! We could go shopping or we could go on a date~!" It cheered, wiggling in excitement at the thought of a date.

"No."

"Why-"

"Just, no."

The redhead pouted. "Fine. But I'll just stay here with you. I will not watch TV!"

"Suit yourself." He said, before ignoring the pouting doll again.

Their days would mostly pass this way. The doll staying on the floor while watching him with eyes full of adoration as he works, and would wait for him patiently in his apartment on days he is needed on his step-father's Company. Somehow, he was at least getting used to it.

He had to admit, it felt nice to have someone waiting for him to return home.

He needed to have his own apartment since the Funtom Co. was a bit far from the Phantomhive mansion. He does not like the feeling of being in a service car. He'd rather drive for himself, but he refuse to drive the far distance as well. So he had no choice but to live alone, which he prefer.

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a break from his paperwork, having a glance at the side of the room where the redheaded doll had fallen asleep on the floor from watching him work. He smiled. He stood and walk into the kitchen. He decided to make dinner as the redhead sleep and only waking him up when it was done. The redhead stood sleepily and walks wobbly towards the kitchen following him.

Rubbing the sleep off its eyes, the redhead looked surprise at the sight of the dining table.

"Wow~ Master, you're starving that much~?" It said in amazement.

"It's not all for me to eat. I cooked that much so you could also eat."

The doll gasped and its face brighten. "R-really~?!"

Sebastian nodded. He had been cruel with the redhead for the pass days since its arrival, which is not a surprise because he was always this cruel to everyone, but he had this special hatred towards these 'Love Dolls'. He had never feed it, bathe it, or took even a_ little_ care for it. He was glad the redhead had learned some things on its own. He remembered how the doll screams in panic when it accidentally turn the shower on and not seem able to 'make it stop'. It cried and apologize that the shower broke, which is not the case at all.

It was rather amusing, he found himself laughing more and more each day. Though, it never had the initiative to eat.

In all honesty, he felt a_ slight_ guilt.

The doll then jumps around in happiness before throwing itself at Sebastian's person. Usually, he would dodge the redhead's hobby of jumping him whenever it got the chance but now he felt that he wasn't able to. The doll squeal in happiness, it's the first contact it had with its master and it would probably the last. He knew the redhead only have less than three days before the guys in the factory comes back to retrieve it.

Sebastian even thought if he will somehow miss the red ball of energy, but immediately shook the thought off his head.

The doll then jumped excitedly on its sit and ate happily like a really hungry person, commenting every now and then how good Sebastian's cooking is. The redhead managed to eat almost all the food in the table, it was a wonder to Sebastian where the food all goes inside the redheaded doll.

After eating, the redhead insisted that he will wash the dishes when Sebastian had put all the dishes in the sink. The doll suggest that he took the time to rest instead, but Sebastian knew better than to trust the doll again with chores like this, and so with a glare, he shooed the redhead away even though his head was now screaming at him to be put to sleep.

The redhead pouted, but only return in his seat. For the first time when the doll is awake, the room was silent. It was odd, but Sebastian enjoyed it. Soon enough, he was done with the dishes.

"Hey, Sebby~" The doll cooed before Sebastian could walk away from the sink, the pet name slipping out of its tongue.

Sebastian furrow his brows in annoyance. "I told you to stop with that stupid name."

The redhead continued to pout. "Yes, yes, Master Sebastian, Sir~!" It mocked adorably.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Umm...uhh..." It started, becoming suddenly shy.

"Just say it, I don't have time for this." He said impatiently, starting to leave the room. His head was already throbbing and all he could think of at the moment is to sleep in his bed, he really don't have the time to play stupid games with the doll.

"Can't you just keep me here instead~? I promise I will not bother you much, you won't even feel I existed!"

Sebastian huffed. "We've already talked about this."

"Please~"

"No. I am _returning_ you, and that's final." He said coldly before walking inside his bedroom, ending anymore conversation from the redhead.

"But...I don't want to be brought back there anymore..." The doll mutter softly to itself, sighing sadly as it sat back on its chair.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**TBC.**_

* * *

_I hope this somehow sate your hunger my fellow SebaGrell fan~ QnQ FanFiction dot net is currently raining OCs and self-insert at the moment.../sobs_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW! We eat them to stay alive~ QuQ  
Sankyuuu for reading yo~! *hearts*_**


End file.
